


I Can Hear This Beat

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Hold On To Your Heart [1]
Category: Community
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Community: purimgifts, F/F, Femslash February, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The first time is an experiment.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Hear This Beat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polytropic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polytropic/gifts).



The first time is an experiment.

"I've never had a lesbian experience," Annie mentions offhandedly. "Isn't college the time for sexual experimentation?

"My only lesbian experience is an awkward kiss with a straight girl I barely knew," Britta reminds her. "And..." A long pause; Britta nerving herself up, Annie thinks. "Maybe it's different, when it's friends."

"Sex usually is," Annie says. She puts down her Uno cards, moves the deck and discard piles out of the way, and scoots across to Britta. Her kiss is hesitant at first, but then so is Britta's.

"How am I doing?" Annie asks.

"All good," Britta reassures her. "Just say if you want to stop."

She doesn't want to stop.

Kissing is nice, but Annie is no longer a teenager, no longer satisfied with kisses alone, and she wants to know what Britta's breasts feel like. Annie slides Britta's jacket off her shoulders, lets Britta reciprocate with Annie's cardigan, and then Britta is unbuttoning Annie's blouse which isn't quite how Annie envisioned this proceeding but okay.

"It doesn't have to be perfect," Britta points out. "Trying for perfection—especially on something new!—is just setting yourself up to fail."

"Therapize less, sex more," Annie says, and slips out of her blouse. She fumbles at the back of her bra, plain tan because she hadn't expected to be having sex today, and Britta undoes it for her, and for the first time since high school gym Annie is bare-breasted in front of another woman. For the first time—for the first time _ever_ , Annie realizes—someone is looking at those breasts as though—

"You're beautiful," Britta says.

(Yes, that. Not not-good-enough.)

"You're overdressed," Annie says. "Let me see you." She takes the bottom hem of Britta's top and tugs upward, and Britta's bra is simple white, front-close easy-open, but no more 'I meant to have sex today' than Annie's.

Britta's gorgeous.

Annie says so, and Britta smiles. "You can touch," she says, and Annie's all over that: they're soft, and tweaking Britta's nipples doesn't seem to do much but a little fingernail around the areola makes Britta gasp. Annie checks and Britta's still smiling.

Britta's hands are on Annie's back now—"Ow!" Annie yelps.

Britta pulls back. "Sorry," she says. "No scratching you?"

"No scratching me," Annie says. "You seem to like it, though...?"

"Scratch me all you want," Britta confirms, so Annie digs in her fingernail a bit more, tracing a wobbly line down to Britta's jeans.

It's suddenly absurd that they're both half dressed, but Annie has done the masturbation-while-clothed thing before, and the angle's weird but unzipping the jeans cures that, and now Britta's feeling up Annie's breasts while Annie's feeling up Britta's vulva, Britta pinches Annie's nipple and Annie retaliates by thumbing Britta's clitoris and Britta reacts by pinching harder, a happy vicious cycle, a _virtuous_ cycle even, and that thought sends Annie into giggles, collapsing against Britta. There's nothing wrong with what they're doing. The CJLS says so. The CCAR has said so for years.

"Ticklish?" Britta asks.

"Happy," Annie says.

They get around to getting Annie's skirt and Britta's jeans off. Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> [Image source.](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/714a5Qk8DDL._SY445_.jpg)


End file.
